Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a belt axle connecting piece of a winch in the field of mechanical technologies.
Related Art
Winches are commonly used for elevating, lowering, and dragging materials in a wide variety of applications, including construction, hydraulic engineering, forestry, and mining, and are particularly widely utilized in the field of transportation. Winches have a large lifting capacity and are versatile, compact, lightweight, and portable. By using the winch, heavy goods can be moved by a relatively small staff of workers.
Previous conventional winches had issues with poor engagement between the pawl and the ratchet wheel, as well as low precision in binding. In order to address the problems of these previous winches, recent winches have been designed for stability and safety. For example, a contemporary winch is depicted in Chinese Patent No. 201020298532.5. However, this winch has only one rotary shaft and the bundling belt does not reliably engage with the rotary shaft, leading to slippage problems that may ultimately lead to accidents.
In addition, conventional winches use solid connecting structures to affix the rotary shaft to the bracket frame. These solidly casted connecting pieces are difficult and costly to manufacturer. Moreover, in colder conditions, ice and snow can build up around the rotary shaft and the bracket, freezing the rotary shaft and connecting pieces. The subsequent expansion of the ice and snow can force the rotary shaft off of the bracket.